False Rebirth
''False Rebirth ''is a psychological drama-horror RPG maker game created by SigmaSuccour. Summary This game is a psychological, story-focused game about the last remaining human, and his search for meaning in a post-apocalyptic world. Gameplay For Keyboard * Use Directional Keys for Movement (Can be changed to WASD from options). * Hold Shift to Dash while moving. * Press Z or Enter for Next/Interact. (Hold to fast forward cutscenes) * Press X to Open Menu, and Cancel/Back * Press Q or W to Open Message Log. For Gamepad (If the controls are different for you, just configure them from the general options tab.) * Left analog stick for movement * Hold B to Dash * Press A for Next/Interact (Hold to fast forward cutscenes.) * Press X to Cancel/Back * Press Y to open Message log. * Press Start to Open Menu. (You may need to press 'A/B/X/Y' when the game starts, for the game to recognize the controller.) For Mouse * Left click to move and interact. (Hold click to dash, and also to skip dialogue.) * Right Click to Open Menu, and Cancel/Back. * Use scroll wheel to Open Message Log. Features * Intricate graphics. * Start playing from the very first second! (No boring intro-cutscene.) * A simple, emotional story, with philosophical elements. * Choices that either lead to death, or rebirth, or both. * Multiple Endings: 1 true ending, & 4 false endings. (Every 'False' ending, adds another layer to the whole story.) * 'No Save' feature. (You die, you start over from the beginning.) * 'Graphical Randomization' (so that each time you play & start over, certain elements appear slightly different from your previous experience). * Awesometacular Music! Development So, how did I come to make this game? I published my last game at around 16th November-2018 (title: False Awakening Ep 2) and at the time, Indie Game Making Contest (IGMC) was going on. I had 15 days to make a game for it, and I figured I should participate and cook up a small videogame. I literally spent the first week trying to write a short story for the game. And... I failed, miserably. I had an idea on what the story was going to be, but couldn't actualize the series of events in a way that the story would be engaging. And so in due time, I realized that I couldn't write 'short' stories with the skills I had, and that I needed to first learn the 'how' of it. I realized that and didn't act on it immediately, because certain opportunities came my way (as a result of publishing my last game) that took up few of my next days. With that, since the contest was almost over and I had nothing prepared on my plate, I figured I should just skip it. Starting December 2018, I went through some lectures and videos on writing short stories, and finished writing the script till the 4th (of December.) In just a week, I completed the first half of the game. Since the game was super short, (10 minutes of total playthrough) I thought I shouldn't put in any option to save. At the same time, since the game had scenarios where the player can hit gameover, and would have to start over from the beginning, there was an issue that the game can become too repetitive. (For those who get a gameover a few times.) So I figured I could counter that by randomizing certain features for the first half, so that the game would feel less repetitive. With that, I ended up randomizing a few more things than I planned, which forced me to add more to the script. (Because everything that was happening, needed to make sense in the scope of the story.) 20 days after finishing my initial script, the first half of my game was fully completed. After that, I got busy with some family stuff, that took up my next 23-25 days. (I couldn't concentrate on my game during this period.) Come 20th January 2019, and I was able to start working on my game again. Going through the script after around a month, I realized that the events in the story weren't dramatic enough. So as I worked towards making each cutscene in the game, I added 'dramatic elements' to the story at every opportunity I got, so that there would be more weight to it. In my initial script, I had thought up a choice-system, but when I added it in the game, it felt too bland. Which prompted me to make alternate endings for the game. (Called 'false endings'.) So, I had to go back to the writing board, and add more layers to the story, and write more dialogue. When I was done doing that, I had to somehow foreshadow the second half of the game, in the first half. Which means that I had to add dialogue to the first half and... then the overall story became much more powerful. (And the game became two...err- five times longer. XD ) It's been around 30 days since 20th January-2019, and I'm finally done with the game! (HUZZAHHHH!!!) That brings the total development time to around 1 month 20 days. (Excluding the 7 days I 'tried' writing a short story, but couldn't because I didn't know how to.) Well, that's all, I suppose. Thank you for reading! (Unless you didn't... which is completely okay because I'm mentally numb after beta-testing my game a dozen times. And instead of being unproductive, I happen to have ended up typing all this...) Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019 Category:Games by SigmaSuccour